


Learning Along the Way

by sonyashnyky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreign Language, Foreplay, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyashnyky/pseuds/sonyashnyky
Summary: It's not dirty talk if you do it in a language they don't know.





	Learning Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough smut of these two. Also I realize rereading it how many mistakes I made, but I'm not at a computer atm!

" _Gèng nán..._ "  
  
"Darlin', I--"  
  
" _G...gèng nán!_ "  
  
There were few things that Jesse wouldn't let Mei do to him. Hell, if that sweet little lady wanted to walk all over his chest in a pair of high heels, all she had to do was look up with those big, brown eyes and he'd be a happy carpet under her feet. Hearing her giggle was sweet enough music to his ears and the chance to pleasure her just seemed like a thrill. The fact that she always wanted to do the same, her hand tugging at his belt buckle so urgently, so needy, beckoning for them to find a place so she could settle on her knees in front of him... luck just didn't seem to capture it.  
  
But Lord, he couldn't think of anything better than this. Watching her red face scrunch up before a few soft mewls escaped her lips. His fingers sinking into the smooth flesh of her hips, holding her steady while she bounced and rocked on his cock. How those full breasts heaved along his chest and her nails bit across his scalp and tangled in his hair. She was utterly and completely gorgeous.

" _Shuàigē_..." She finally opened her eyes, twisting her fingers further into his hair, while her other hand gripped desperately at his shoulder. God, how she looked at him with that half lidded gaze, biting her lip and knitting her brow in a perfect blend of coy and wanton. Her hand then relaxed and reached up to cup his scruffy cheek, caressing it lovingly before she flopped her head to the side, gasping for breath. 

"C'mon, sugarplum," he groaned, pleasure caught between his words as he glanced down to watch him slide in and out of her, "y'know... know I ain't got a clue..." he quickly shut up when Mei shifted her body forward, presenting herself from another angle and pressing those beautiful breasts even closer to him. Temptation was too great and he reached up with his human arm to cup one of them in his palm, then the other, marveling just how they felt in his calloused grasp.

Mei was certainly a tease. A cute little nerd who knew exactly what he wanted, but would never quite give it to him fully. Though he figured behind closed doors, when their kisses grew more passionate and the heat trapped between layers of clothing grew too great, her toying was something else entirely. He'd notice it as soon as he'd pull her panties off, letting his fingers dip down to play with her slick folds. How he would take her hardened nipple in his mouth and circle his thumb across her clit-- all her cries and pleas would be strictly in Chinese. He never hated it. Hell, he never thought of Mandarin being a sexy language before he met her, but it seemed terribly endearing. That for all her jokes and games. All the times she'd 'accidentally' press against him, her small form burning into his skin or how she 'didn't mean to' palm against the half erection he tried to hide in his pants, Mei was genuinely a shy little nerd. That while she could certainly work him up to arousal so easily, she couldn't bring herself to tell him exactly what it was she wanted. Instead, she left it open. Something he had to figure out while reaching his own pleasure.

"Wh...whatever y'want, darlin'," he assured, hungrily kissing the skin between her neck and shoulder in a vain attempt to get her to speak. At least give him a hint of whatever it was she was pleading. Jesse was growing close, breathing growing more difficult, and he hated the idea of finishing before her.

But that cute little nerd always seemed to be filled with surprises as her eyes fluttered, mouth opened and panting at the release he could only hope was coming to her too. Her cheeks began to blush and Jesse reached down to pinch and tease at her hardened little nipple, trying to figure out, in his foggy mind, what exactly she wanted. He didn't need to worry long, not with how she bit down on the corner of her fist, shutting her eyes and sinking down deeper on his cock until his whole length was inside of her. He hissed out a curse between clenched teeth, laying his chin against her forehead in the hopes of finding some stability. Grounding himself in some way to stop him from cumming right then and there. He could feel Mei lift up, warm thighs coming up off of his lap until only his head remained inside. His metal prosthetic gripping tightly at her hip as she took him completely again, earning a choked little cry from the back of her throat.

"I-I got..." Jesse pumped his hips up, pressing her down even further onto him at the same time until Mei cries were even louder.

" _Shì, shì, shì!_ "

Each was breathier, more desperate than the last as she continued to bounce up and down, sweat starting to bead along her forehead and lower back while he thrust harder and harder into her. He could feel her body tighten, her walls clutch around him as her hands clenched his shoulders and her back arched. He did his best to pump up even faster. Push her down with each move until there was no more of his cock left to fill her. It was when he heard her sharp gasps, felt her nails dig into his skin and her head throw back in shaky release that he allowed himself to do the same. That he found himself clutching her, leaning in and moaning against Mei's neck, throbbing through his own sweet climax.

It was a long moment of the two of them together, Mei still nestled in his lap, collapsed over his chest, trying to regain her breath. Jesse was slumped back against the cheap creaky headboard, running a heavy hand through his sore scalp.

"Sugarplum, you're gonna have'ta give me some sorta language lesson or somethin' if ya keep on like that."

**Author's Note:**

> ...attempts have been made at 2am!
> 
> Everyone's out playing and having a blast with the dancing and skins and all sort of fun stuff and look at me. Writing my fourth fic in like 3 days. I never claimed I had a life  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Let me also take the moment to say that poor Mei is my fandom bicycle. Y'all just hit me in my MeiCree month. Also have I ever written smut before? I don't remember


End file.
